Hold on to your hats theres a new sheriff in town
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Temari is Suna's resident trouble maker and if theres one thing she loves its danger so the new sheriff? yeah he's just an accident waiting to happen ONESHOT M just to be safe Shikaxtema


_**Hey XxXxPippinxXxX here with a new one-shot for ShikaTema because it is the best couple on the planet. I got this idea after reading another story called 'A cowboy**__** in shining armour' check it out. Enjoy.**_

_**Batten down the hatches there's a new Sheriff in town!**_

The bars are cold and evenly spaced without a flaw in the metal; this irritated me for an unknown reason. I've been here often enough to tell you that jail is the most boring place on Earth, so make you're decision now: never break the law or never get caught. So you can guess which one I chose and failed at. Okay so here's how it is I'm a city girl stuck in a country girls body, it's unexplainable how I need to always be in the thick of things whether it's a bar fight or a mud fight I'm there, which is usually how I end up in the can. I'm pretty well known down at the station in Suna, usually spent most of my nights in here, sometimes they just don't let me out to save time, I have my own cell now and have started to personalise it. The sheriff despairs how the new sheriff is gonna handle my antics apparently he's a genius, to me he sounds like cannon fodder. This brings us to tonight, the new sheriff's first day.

We were down at the bar as per usual on a Friday night and an incident occurred between Lee and I and as per usual I was carted down to the station and shown my cell. I reclined on my bed and started sighing loudly and boisterously to announce my presence.

"DADADADA

Start spreading the news

I'm leaving today,

We are a great big part of it

NEW YORK NEW YORK!!"

And I got my usual reply "Will you shut up woman!!!"

The door opened and two brown boots crossed the floor and stopped outside my cell. I looked up, faded jeans, brown buckle, blue tucked in shirt and surprisingly an ear ring in his left ear. This couldn't be the new sheriff, the sheriff is supposed to be old and grandfatherly this guy was for absence of a better word, smoking hot! He stopped and surveyed me through muddy brown eyes.

I smirked "Can I help you cowboy?"

"You must be Miss Subaku" he stated.

I rolled my eyes "I see my reputation precedes me"

He gave me a small smile and sat at his desk reclining and putting his feet up on the desk. He closed his eyes and relaxed, this once again annoyed me for no reason. I frowned and looked around my eyes settling on a tuft of spiky brown hair protruding from the blankets of the bunk in the cell next to be.

"Kiba!" I yelled joyfully skipping across the room to the bars that separated up. He sleepily cracked his eyes open and grinned, getting up to join me.

"I knew you'd be back, you can't resist me"

"In your dreams dog-breath"

The sheriff chuckled "You really are in here way to much if you have friends to keep you company"

"Yeah yeah shut yer yap" he looked stunned so I added with a smile "And I mean that in the nicest possible way" he shook his head and closed his eyes still listening to our conversation.

"What'd yer do this time?" Kiba asked leaning against the bars.

"Lee threw himself through a window"

Kiba laughed "And that got you in trouble how?

"People claim that I threw him but I maintain that he threw himself"

"And the pigs didn't buy that?"

"Sadly no"

"What'd you do?"

"Let all the dogs out of the pound in the dead of the night"

"I though you got your bolt cutter confiscated?"

"Yer maybe the actual reason I'm here is breaking and entering, I don't know for sure"

Kiba smirked and jerked his head towards the new sheriff "So what do you think of the new sheriff?"

I smirked back "Damn he can discipline me anytime baby"

I grinned when I heard the thump of a chair falling over; I turned in time to see the sheriff picking himself and the chair off the floor. I smiled sunnily at him and asked innocently "You okay sheriff?" when he looked in my direction and he blushed reclining on the chair once again. Kiba howled with laughter and I laughed along with him.

The next couple of hours consisted of me and Kiba playing knuckles and cards that I had in my back pocket. After Kiba had lost all his money to me and we both had red hands we backed off. The bell to the door of the station rang as a young woman crossed the threshold.

I scoffed as she walked in "well well look what the wind blew in, Ino "Piggy" Yamanaka"

She scowled at me hatefully "Shut it cow" she hissed before sitting on the sheriffs desk and presenting him with a small basket of food. "Hey Shikamaru I thought you might be hungry so I bought you some dinner" she simpered. I shivered at the sugar coated words that exited her foul mouth. Shikamaru looked uncomfortable and thanked her quickly before escorting her out the door; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left slowly swinging her hips seductively.

He came back in and Kiba howled "You hitting that sheriff? Nice man!"

"No! I'm living with her until I can get my own place, that's all"

"Does she know that?" I asked innocently "She's a bit stupid you may have to actually say the words, I'd say put them in writing but the cow can't read"

Kiba sniggered, and Shikamaru glared at me unamused. He opened the basket and pulled out a burger, getting comfortable he took a bite and watched me smugly over the top of his burger. I scowled when my stomach rumbled and decided it was worth a shot.

"Come on Shika-kun just a bite"

Kiba was the one to reply "Sure babe where and how hard?"

I rolled my eyes "Down boy, I was talking to the sheriff"

Shikamaru looked at me and I pouted, finally taking pity on me he walked over to the bars and held out the burger. I walked over and grasped the bars close to his hands; I leaned over and took a slow bite, moaning when the burger touched my tongue. He shuddered and I knew he had taken the bait. I drew my face away and licked my lips he stared at my mouth and stretched a finger out to catch some sauce on my lips. I smirked and grasped his hand popping his finger in my mouth and sucking gently. He breathed out gently and withdrew his hand.

"Oh yer that's hot" Kiba interjected breaking the trance. I winked at him and joined him again at the bars leaving Shikamaru standing at the front of my cell.

"That's nothing to what I can do for you, what do you think honey? Can you work around the bars?"

Kiba smirked "For you? Anything, anytime, anywhere baby"

Shikamaru cleared his throat and scowled at both of us "Any indecent exposure in front of me and I'll have you flogged" he said annoyed. Kiba and I laughed riling him up. I leaned in and stole a kiss through the bars drawing it out playfully for the sheriff's viewing pleasure. He scowled "Don't make me get the spray bottle" he warned.

This behaviour continued for the next few weeks it became routine for me, go out, get drunk, do something illegal, get sent to jail and flirt with Shikamaru til morning. By the end of it we were quite fond of each other and one night he snapped. It was a morning like every other I had been down at the bar but this time Naruto was hitting on Sakura so I put him through a wall. With the jail empty for once Shikamaru let me have run of the station locking the doors to outside.

"Come on we can go wherever we want and no one would even know"

"You trying to get me fired?"

"All work and no play is really bad for your health you know"

"And what do they say about all play and no work?"

"They say go for it"

"Well you can play here"

"Is that an invitation?"

He looked at me exasperated; well I never said I was subtle. I sauntered over to him swinging my hips and biting my fingernail. He watched not saying a word; I stood in front of him and leaned on his knees exposing my cleavage. He obviously though I was messing with him but I'm not the kind of girl to let opportunities pass me by. I sat on his lap and intertwined my arms around his neck and in his hair. He cleared his throat and looked away trying to convey the message of being uncomfortable, but his body said different.

"Relax sheriff, I don't bite…hard" I whispered in his ear taking hold of his earlobe and tugging gently. He groaned with I flicked my tongue into his ear and sucked on his earlobe. His hands gripped my hips tightly and pushed me harder onto his groin and I wriggled causing him to breathe heavily on my neck. Finally I pulled his head up and smashed our lips together forcefully. From there he took control picking me up and kicking the door to my cell open and laying me back on the bed. It was exhilarating being dominated by the sheriff; It was an adrenaline rush of the best kind, flirting with danger.

It continued like this, but my routine varied it was now to go to the bar, do something illegal, get sent to the prison, flirt with Shikamaru til morning, get released and then wait at his apartment for him. He had found his own place by then so we were free to discipline each other all over the house. I think he liked this new routine enough to ask me out finally.

"One condition though" he said tracing patterns on my naked shoulder.

"And that is?"

"You have to stay out of jail, straighten out a bit. The sheriff can't date the local ruffian"

"Or you could resign as sheriff"

"That could work"

XxXThe EndXxx

Read and Review!


End file.
